


Afterglow

by owzy



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 and 99 liners are in high school, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a lot of dumb things, Minor Character Death, Multi, college shenanigans, it's super minor, not all of them are from one friend group, okay hear me out, you can guess there's a bit of heartbreak because of the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy
Summary: A sequel toJisung's Adventurous AdventuresIn which Johnny and Kun met for the very first time and things sort of tumbled downwards after that.Alternatively, how Johnny and Kun became Jisung's lovable parents.Based off of Love Playlist's Love Class where two people are required to go on dates and write a report at the end of the semester.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another COLLEGE AU because that seems to be the most easiest to write? lmao 
> 
> anyway, you all probably know the ending to this story?? Since... Jisung is literally right there... BUT if you don't, then that's fine! Don't read the series yet if this is your first time in this AU. 
> 
> Anyway, here is a background info on the students for the story! I'll make a separate chapter for the 97 and 99 liners maybe tomorrow? idk it's 1am here and i'm dead tired lmaooooo okay here goes!

_Neo Seoul University, a top prestigious school located in Seoul, South Korea has a diverse student body from all over the globe and offers a wide range of programs. Its spacious campus makes a great playing field for the students to hone their skills outside of their academia._

**_The Second Years_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

__

**__ **

**__ **

**_The First Years_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **


	2. Character Info (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is,,, the high school kids who can't seem to get away from college shenanigans?????

_Neo Seoul High School, a part of the Neo Seoul School System that includes the notable Neo Seoul University, Neo Seoul Elementary School, and Neo Seoul Preschool. At Neo Seoul High School, students are trained to the best of their abilities to cater to the different fields and to prepare them for a bright future ahead._

**_The Third Years_ **

****

_**The First Years** _

_**** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! See you on the first chapter!


	3. Hello, Groupmates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kun's first day in college and things are already turning for the worst. The cherry on top? He thinks his roommate just got himself a mortal enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! the first part! 
> 
> First off, I want to apologize in advance because it's going to be a while before I update this story. I realized that it's going to be hard to juggle two full blown fics at the same time and honestly, I'm not sure if I even the free time or creative juices to write two fics simultaneously. I plan on finishing irregulate (which has 5 chaps left, give or take) before continuing this story. There's so many elements to this story all the while making sure it adds up to the main series. 
> 
> Also, I think 5k per chapter is a little too much for a college fic so I'm sizing down the chapter count to 2k to give myself room to breathe ahaha. 
> 
> Also also, I'm inserting chat fics into this stories because they're actually really fun to make and i have a blast typing them all :s 
> 
> so yeah, let's get on with the story!

_It’s the first day,_ Kun thinks. What terrible instances that could happen on a first day? Getting struck by lightning? Highly unlikely; the forecast for today said the temperatures could rise as high as a raging 40 degrees. Getting hit by a bus? Well, it’s possible. Though there’s a very slim chance it could happen on the first day. How about the front desk telling you that you underloaded on your first semester therefore you have to enroll another class to meet the unit requirements? Yeah, that could happen.

“By how many units?” Kun asks as he wipes the sweat off his temples.

“Just three units. You could take an elective class. There’s a list of open classes on the side. Just pick one that fits your schedule and come back here so we can enroll you.”

“Alright. Thank you and sorry for the trouble!” Kun apologizes with a bow.

“Ah, it’s okay. It happens all the time to all the first years.” The front desk reassures him. Kun smiles politely and walks over to the corkboard on the side and scans the list for a possible elective class. It has to meet his certain criteria; first, it’s gotta be only twice a week. Second, it HAS to be boring so it won’t matter much if he doesn’t pay attention. Third, the more deserted, the better. It’s no use if it’s the class is jampacked. He runs his finger along the paper, tapping once he sees a plausible fit.

“LC1102? What’s that?” He wonders out loud.

“Oh, that?” The student behind him suddenly perks up. “That’s gotta be the easiest class to take as an elective. Classes are only once a week and there’s no assignment. You just gotta hand in a report at the end of the semester.” The student explains.

“Wait, it’s that simple?” Kun couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Yeah! I took it last year with a bunch of friends. Best class we’ve ever had! All we did was chat the entire period or play on our phone!”

“That seems… Unreal? But hey, I’m not gonna be picky with it!”

“Are you a first year?” The student scans him from top to bottom.

“Oh, yeah.” Kun shyly admits. “It’s my first day.”

“Oh, cool! I’m a second year! What program are you in?”

“Music Production! You?”

“Performing Arts! Cool, cool. All of our classes are in the same building. Looks like we’ll see a lot of each other from now on!”

“Ah, then I look forward to bumping with you from time to time?” Kun jokes.

“I’m Joshua! But everyone here calls me Shua. So, I don’t know, whatever floats your boat, I guess.” Joshua shrugs.

“I’m Kun.”

“Cool, another foreigner!” The elder beams. “There’s lots of us around here. You won’t feel out of place.”

“Yeah, it’s one of the reasons why I chose here. I thought that maybe it’ll feel like I never left home.”

“You’re in luck! Well then, see you around! I’ve got class in ten minutes! Nice meeting you, Kun!”

“Nice meeting you too, sunbaenim! See you around!” Kun bids farewell with a small bow. Joshua gives him one last smile before exiting the admissions office.

“Right, LC1102, huh?”

“So apparently, I underloaded so now I have to enroll another class which doesn’t make sense because I only followed the Program Study they gave me when I applied!” Kun complains to his roommate.

“You know, for a top school they sure don’t have their shit together.”

“Right? So now I have one less free period in a week which could’ve been used for other things like taking a nap at the library.”

“Hm, that’s not very productive but it’s well needed regardless.” His roommate agrees.

“Jihoon? You’re here?” A student calls out from behind Kun.

“Oh, Wonwoo! Is it your free period, too?”

“Yeah! Can I join you guys?” Wonwoo asks as he takes a seat by the empty chair.

“I guess?” Kun jokes.

“Ah, Wonwoo, this is Kun! He’s my roommate! We’re from the same program.” Jihoon motions from Wonwoo to Kun.

“Oh, nice to meet you! I’m Jeon Wonwoo! Jihoon and I went to the same high school together!”

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Kun beams. “It’s not every day you end up in the same university as your high school classmates.”

“Yeah, though we’re not under the same program. He’s taking up Multimedia Arts.” Jihoon explains as Wonwoo nods along.

“Heard the students get busy pretty early on.” Kun jokes.

“Oh, tell me about it! The first day isn’t even done and I already have three reports due by next week! Talk about a welcoming!” Wonwoo complains.

“That’s… tough.” Kun tries to hide his smile.

“Pretty unfortunate if you ask me.” Jihoon adds.

“Right? Who said college was a good idea?”

“Just eat, Wonu. I’m sure you’ll forget all your problems if you eat enough.” Jihoon jokes along.

“Right.” Wonwoo concludes. “Excuse me! One wanton soup, please!” Wonwoo calls out to the waiter.

After eating, the three first years all went to their respective classrooms for the next class. Wonwoo jokes that three of them should hang out more often since he doesn’t really have anyone he’s close to yet, to which Jihoon agrees after some consulting with Kun. Kun waves it off and understands his situation. He adds that he’s just lucky that his roommate just so happens to be in the same program as he is.

“Does he have a roommate?” Kun asks Jihoon as they walk to their classroom.

“He does, but I think they’re from a different program.”

“Oh, well that’s pretty common, I guess?”

“Sorta? Kinda like a first come, first serve type of thing. Like whoever enrolls after you, regardless of their program, then congrats! That’s your new roommate!”

“But what if you guys don’t get along in the long run?”

“I heard that they rarely take any action on those things and just force you to live with it.”

“Well,” Kun scratches the back of his head. “Hope that doesn’t happen with us, yeah?”

“Just don’t do the dirty on my bed and we’re pretty much okay.”

“Hey! That’s gross, man! I’m like the cleanest person ever!”

“And I’m very thankful for that.” Jihoon laughs along. The two settle down on their seats as they wait for the class to start. About five minutes later, the professor walks in and formally starts the class by introducing herself and urges the students to do so as well. It was around the last student’s turn when another student walks in.

“Seungcheol – ssi, you’re in your second year and yet your tardiness still follows you around.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Bae. It won’t happen again.” The student apologizes with a bow. He quickly finds a seat behind Jihoon and Kun and takes out his notebook.

“I’ve heard that exact sentence a thousand times in the last year. I guess I’ll hear it a thousand more this year too. And the following year maybe since you keep failing my class.” Kun steals a glance at the student, who does his very best to stay hidden and drown out the teacher’s words against him. “Anyway, who was introducing themselves before he walked in? Please continue!”

“I’m kinda not feeling the professor for this class…” Jihoon confesses.

“Yeah, let’s vow to never get on her bad side or we’ll end up like that second year.” Kun adds.

“You know I can hear you both shit talking, right?” Seungcheol moves closer to the two so he can whisper.

“We’re not shit talking. We’re using you as an example that we should avoid.” Jihoon counters.

“Wow, that’s one way to talk to your sunbae, kid.” Seungcheol talks back.

“Keep it down or she’ll notice us!” Kun whisper scolds the two.

“So, for your final term paper, group yourselves into three and present to the class a song you produced. It doesn’t have to have vocals, but there will be added points if there are.” The professor explains to the class.

“Hello, groupmates!” Seungcheol places both of his arrms on Kun and Jihoon.

“Have you ever thought that maybe we don’t wanna group with you?” Jihoon shrugs off Seungcheol’s arm.

“I’ve done this last year. I know what she wants.”

“Yeah, but you failed, though. That’s why you’re retaking this class.”

“Jihoon! Be nice!” Kun interjects.

“No thanks, man. Kun and I will just find somebody else.”

“Kun, right?” Seungcheol turns to Kun. “Can you please tell your friend over here that there’s no better groupmate than me?”

“Well – “

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, ‘sunbae,’” Jihoon mocks. “I’m sure we can find another person.”

“Wow, kid. Is that how you plan on talking to your sunbaes all throughout your college years?”

“Obviously not.”

“Please excuse my friend. He just has a feisty personality.” Kun tries his best to deescalate the situation.

(a/n: chat starts after the red line)

“Let’s see who’s feistier between him and Jimin, then.” Seungcheol mutters. “How about this, the school has a music club. We do all sorts of things from concert gigs to songwriting, to pretty much everything in between. They won’t say this to you guys yet since its only your first day, but it is encouraged to all music majors that they join so they can get a gist of what it’s like. So, how ‘bout it?”

“Do we really have to? I mean, I’m sure the admission’s office would’ve told me if that was a thing?” Kun raises an eyebrow.

“He’s probably scamming us to join his totally not suspicious music club so he can corner us into making us his groupmates.” Jihoon adds.

“You know what, you both aren’t worth my time.” Seungcheol concludes as he leans back in his seat. “But the offer still stands.”

“Glad you finally noticed that we’re not interested, sunbae.” Jihoon snarks. Seungcheol glares back at Jihoon but didn’t bother the two first years for the rest of the class and kept to himself while Kun and Jihoon would occasionally talk about the lecture. Once class ended, the two hurriedly exited the lecture hall and went about to their next class.

“That second year was whack. Can’t believe he won’t let go of us.” Jihoon mumbles as he takes a seat and turns on his laptop.

“Right? He was even glaring at us as we walked away!” Kun adds. “He seems like a scary dude.”

“just ignore those kinds of people. They won’t get you anywhere. If you see one, or get in contact with one, just run away from them and go to the teacher’s faculty. Just make up an excuse when you get there like clarifying something for a project or a homework or something. They can’t hurt you there.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. By the way, do you already have an idea on what our song is gonna sound like?”

“Hm, I’m thinking about some bass dropping EDM music. You know, like Marshmello style. You?”

“Anything goes with me but that could work. I mean, it’s a challenge but we can do it. Though we still need another one, though.”

“We’ll just ask around in the next class if there’s still someone who still doesn’t have a group yet.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, I'm not abandoning this story, just putting it on hold until I finish my other fic. If you want, you can also check it out here =====> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355316/chapters/64334173
> 
> Comments and kudos are much much appreciated! have a nice day / night! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/jeongjaehyeonie

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! kudos and comments are much much appreciated! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/jeongjaehyeonie


End file.
